Play time in Konoha
by LeLaEllie
Summary: This is a requested yuri hope you enjoy! contains strong language. Not for little kids ;D


Ino x Sakura

The second yuri story Iv'e done! I hope you like this I thought I'd set it out a bit differently this time so enjoy! :3

* * *

''Tch...Ino'' Sakura snorted as she watched her train

''What?'' Ino replied with a angry stare. ''What is your problem?''

Sakura laughed a little at Ino's reaction ''Haha..nothing'' she turned away and smirked

''Tell me now maybe?'' Ino said slowly stepping closer to Sakura

Sakura giggled and turned back around ''Seriously..its nothing..dont get so frustrated Ino-pig!'' she laughed

''Dont call me that!'' Ino snapped back angrily ''I am not a pig!''

''haha yes you are'' Sakura replied stepping further away

''Shut up bitch or you'll pay for it!'' Ino clenched her fists as she glared at Sakura

''How would you make me pay for speaking the truth?!'' Sakura shouted

Ino had never seen Sakura be so mean like this..she didn't know what to think of it she actually liked it a lot. ''Umm..you dont want to know'' Ino said.

''Oh I think I do!'' Sakura growled.

Ino smirked and stepped closer to Sakura and whispered seductively in her ear ''I'd make you pay in many ways like maybe..pleasuring you?''

Sakura's eyes widened as she was surprised by what she just said, she blinked several times ''A-Are you being serious?'' Sakura said nervously

Ino, still near her ear replied ''Of course I mean it, baby''

Sakura blushed brightly, bright enough for Ino to see ''Your blushing..does that mean its a yes?''

''Yes to w-what?'' Sakura replied gulping.

''Are you going to pay for that then?''

Sakura grinned slightly ''Maybe..''

''Oh come on..you know you want it..'' Ino laughed as she placed one hand on Sakura's hip pulling her closer

''Whoa..Ino..'' Sakura moaned as she looked into her eyes

Ino smirked ''You want it..dont you~?''

''N-No..'' Sakura coughed sightly

Ino leaned into her face ''Yes you do'' she slowly moved her hands down Sakura's body touching her ass

''I-Ino! stop..!'' Sakura yelled. She couldn't help enjoying it a little

''whats wrong?'' Ino smiled as she quickly pushed Sakura against a tree, making sure they were both hidden

''Ino..please your going to-'' before Sakura could speak Ino grabbed her cheeks and kissed her passionately, wrapping her arms around her.

Sakura instantly kissed back and moaned slightly into the kiss. their bodies got closer together as they kissed.

Ino gently played with Sakura's tongue, exploring ever inch or her mouth

''Mmm..Ino'' Sakura mumbled as they kissed each other deeper then Ino moved down to her neck nibbling it gently

Ino then pulled away and asked Sakura ''So..do want it now?''

Sakura looked down in embarrassment and then looked back up at Ino staring into her eyes with pure lust ''I w-want it, now''

Ino bit her lip with excitement ''Haha good girl'' she smirked as she touched Sakura's crotch, gently sliding her hand down Sakura's pants

The pink haired girl simply gasped as she felt Ino's warm hand slowly sliding down into her panties ''I-Ino..'' she moaned as Ino rubbed her softly

''You like that Sakura'' Ino said rubbing a little harder eventually slipping one finger into Sakura's pussy

Sakura moaned louder as Ino trusted one finger inside her ''I-Ino! I love it'' she yelled as two fingers went in

The two girls were enjoying it very much. They both moaned, Ino then pulled Sakura's pants down more so she could go deeper.

''Oh fuck yes!'' Sakura moaned loud as Ino went deeper. She began to pant as she got more horny

''You want me to do more baby?'' Ino laughed as she pulled up Sakura's top/bra and began sucking her nipples

''Ahhh!'' Sakura yelled as pre-cum started flowing out. ''Your so wet!'' Ino mumbled softly as she continued

''Your going t-to make me cum!'' Sakura screamed in pleasure as she felt the climax coming

Ino trusted harder and faster making sure she could pleasure Sakura as much as she could

Sakura let out a loud moan ''INO!'' and cummed all over Ino's fingers. Ino pulled her hand out and grinned at Sakura then licked the cum off her fingers

''Wow..You taste good'' Ino smiled as she stepped away ''How was it, baby''

''It was brilliant!'' Sakura replied pulling up her pants up

''I'm glad you enjoyed it'' Ino smirked as she turned away

''I-Ino?'' Sakura said innocently

''Yes'' Ino turned back to look at the beautiful girl

''Dont tell anyone about this..ok?'' Sakura said

''Nah I wont babe'' Ino laughed as she walked off

* * *

Sorry about the shitty ending, I couldn't think of anything else. Hope you liked it! This was a request. Also sorry for spelling mistakes if there is any x


End file.
